


Baby Please Come Home

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas oneshots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, Zouis Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's feeling down on Christmas. Louis and Zayn know exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own one direction. Originally posted on my tumblr: bonjourziall. Enjoy! xx

_“We’re on our way,”_ Harry sighs and groans. That’s really all he can do but he forces himself anyway to reply back.  
   
“I’m alright Lou, seriously, just spend a nice Christmas with Zayn, and I’ll see you both at work on-”  
   
 _“Harry, we’re not letting you on your own, not on Christmas.”_   Harry doesn’t argue back because there are tears prickling at his eyes and he just doesn’t have the strength to fight back anymore.  
   
So he hangs up and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and hopes his cheeks would dry before the arrival of the two boys.

  
~  
   
The boys notice, of course they do and as soon as they enter the dark flat, they gather Harry in a hug, Louis pressing kisses to Harry’s curly head, Zayn kissing the back of his neck. When they pull back, Harry tries to keep a straight face because they gave up on their romantic Christmas to be with him and Harry doesn’t want to ruin it for them.  
   
When Louis flicks open the living room light though, he finds clothes discard everywhere around the flat along with an impressive number of tissues and he thinks he made the right decision to spend Christmas with the younger boy. He doesn’t mention the mess.  
   
“No Christmas tree? Where’s your Christmas spirit Haz?” He tries to joke but Harry is already lost in his thoughts so Zayn just squeezes Louis’ hand and start cleaning up the mess while the older boy gives a worried look to his best friend. It goes unnoticed.  
   
~  
   
 _“What the fuck is that Christmas tree Ni? That might just be the most ugly tree I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Definitely gonna scare Santa away, if you ask me,” Niall rolled his eyes and Harry stuck his tongue at him._  
  
 _“Everybody walked past it, laughing at it,” he shrugged and Harry couldn’t stop the grin stretching on his face while he listened to the younger boy’s story. “I found it sad you know? That everyone made fun of it just because it was a little different?” Harry dropped the box full of ornaments on the floor to wrap his arms around the boy who was currently trying to untangle the tree lights with a little frown on his face. He kissed his pale neck slowly, letting his tongue dance on the familiar warmth of his skin._  
  
 _“You are such a good person,” He said against the skin and felt Niall relax in the embrace._  
  
 _“Not on the naughty list then?” Niall chuckled and turned around, bringing his own arms around the older boy’s neck and landing a small, teasing kiss on his boyfriend’s lips._  
  
 _“Nope, not on the naughty list. What about me?” Harry tried to reach for another kiss but Niall pulled away, pretending to be in deep thoughts, gaining a pout from Harry._  
  
 _“Definitely on the naughty list,” he said after a while, a smirk on his pink lips as he played with the hem of the boy’s shirt._  
  
 _Harry’s breath hitched when he said  “What are you gonna do about that?” but Niall was already on his knees._  
  
 _And that year, they both agreed that this tree was the best they’ve ever had._  
  
~  
   
“Louis! Stop this, what are you, a child?” Zayn scolds him but he’s giggling and Louis certainly doesn’t take him seriously. He’s trying to steal some of the vegetables Zayn is chopping for the Christmas Eve dinner and even though Zayn pretends to be mad, Louis knows he’s not because he’s already chopping more veggies.  
   
“You love me,” Louis grins at him and Zayn rolls his eyes but presses his lips on Louis’ for a brief moment before returning his attention on the vegetables.  
   
“Of course I do,” and Louis stops stealing the food and simply hugs the boy from behind, putting his chin on the tan shoulder and hums a Christmas melody in his boyfriend’s ear, that got a smile on Zayn’s face.  
   
And Harry feels his stomach turns at the sight from the darkness of the doorway, and he’s not hungry anymore.  
   
~  
   
 _“Niall! What’s that smell?” Harry asked, alarmed from the smoke he can see in the kitchen. “Is everything okay?”_  
  
 _“Yeah!” Harry was not convinced. “Hey, would you be a babe and bring the fire extinguisher please? And make it fast?” Niall’s voice was anxious and as on cue, the fire alarm rang at an obnoxiously loud volume, and Harry cursed under his breath._  
  
 _He got to the kitchen and found the blond trying his best to contain the flames of the burning turkey, his accent thick as he cursed when the flame reached his hand._  
  
 _“Niall! Get out of here!” He grabbed the unharmed hand and pulled him away from the fire and immediately flicked the extinguisher open and minutes later, the kitchen was a white mess, the turkey burnt to a cinder._  
  
 _“Are you okay? Let me see your hand,” he took the red hand in his own and frowned at it._  
  
 _“How bad is it, doc?” Nial teased but the frown remained on Harry’s face._  
  
 _“It actually doesn’t seem very good, kiddo,” Harry replied with a very serious voice but it cracked at the end and the both of them erupted in giggles. “Seriously though, go pass it under cold water and I’ll get you a bandage,” he added and disappeared in the hallway with a quick peck on the cheek._  
  
 _He came back to find Niall hissing at the pain and Harry wrapped the bandage with extra care around his boyfriend’s hand and leaned in to slowly kiss him, distracting him away from the pain._  
  
 _“I’m sorry I ruined the Christmas dinner,” Niall admitted shamefully. Harry shrugged with a smile tugging on the corner of his mouth and kissed him again._  
  
 _And much to Niall’s delight, they ended up getting Nando’s for dinner._  
  
~  
   
“Here, we’ve brought you a present,” Zayn says in Louis’ lap as he hands him a neatly wrapped present, “probably Louis’ work,” Harry thinks because Zayn’s wrapping skills are shit and his face drops.  
   
“Guys, I can’t- I mean, I didn’t get you two anything…” he explains for Louis shrugs him off with his hand.  
   
“It doesn’t matter, we don’t need anything,” Louis says and Harry notices he brings Zayn closer and he tries to ignore the way his chest burns with jealousy. “C’mon just open it. We actually spent a lot of time on it.”  
   
And Harry can’t really argue so he grabs the gift and slowly rips the paper and tosses it on the much cleaner floor of his living room. It seems to be a book, a large one, with a leather cover but there’s nothing written on it so he flips it open. He regrets it almost immediately.  
   
There’s a picture of Niall and him from Christmas a year ago, sitting in front of their outcast tree with Nando’s take out food, laughing. He remembers Niall insisted to take the picture but they were both a bit tipsy and the frame is not that good, but they still look happy, and Harry can’t help but think that they kind of look like Louis and Zayn. He flips some more pages to find more picture of the two of them, on New Year’s Eve with all the boys, on Harry’s birthday, on Niall’s brother wedding, and a small smile find it’s way on the boy’s face, the first one in so long. It disappears seconds later though when there’s no more pictures and he realises that it’s after Niall’s car accident. There’s tears rolling down his cheek but none of the boys know if it’s happy or sad tears, not even the curly boy himself.  
   
“Where did you get that?” Harry asks, voice hoarse and eyes teary. Louis makes a sign for Zayn to talk because that’s what Zayn’s good at, the serious talk.  
   
“Niall wanted it to be your Christmas’ present. He asked us to keep it so you wouldn’t find it. Everyone once in a while, he’d come to our place to add some more pictures. He was so excited about this,” Zayn says and Harry notices he’s crying as well as his hand fishes inside his pocket and something breaks inside of Harry when he catches a glimpse of the golden band.  
   
He’s sobbing in Zayn’s arms and Louis is rubbing his boyfriend’s arm, not sure if they made the right choice about this anymore.  
   
Harry lifts his head from Zayn’s chest and reaches for the ring and slips it around his finger.  
   
“Thank you guys, I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything about this Christmas,” Harry apologizes but never takes his eyes still cull of tears from his hand. He can almost feels Niall’s finger entwined with his own.  
   
“Don’t apologize Haz,” Louis says from the front door, holding Zayn’s coat for the younger boy to put it on. “You’re gonna be alright?”  
   
Harry smiles at himself. “Yeah, I think I’ll be alright.”  
   
“Don’t do anything stupid,” Zayn says and Harry humd but the boys seem content with that and before Harry knows it, they’re out of the door.  
   
And that night, Harry puts the picture album on his bed side table and before closing his eyes and going to sleep, he brings his lips the to band on his ring finger and wish Niall a goodnight.  
   
 _“I love you.”_


End file.
